A device for securing an irregularly-shaped object, including those objects having discontinuous contours, in a fixture, method of the device""s use, and method of manufacture therefor.
A need for a means to secure irregularly shaped bulky objects, including those with discontinuous contours, in standard fixtures was summarized in the following criteria:
Capable of securing an object having an irregular external cross-section, that is not necessarily continuous, along an axis suitable for rotation of the object
Capable of fitting within overall outer dimension of existing fixture(s)
Capable of supporting an object that weighs within limits designed to be held by existing fixture(s)
Capable of permitting ready access to all areas of the object
Capable of meeting safety proof testing requirements to support handling equipment safety certification procedures, as per NAWCWPNS Memorandum 84E000D/001, Jan. 2, 1997, incorporated by reference herein.
There exist fixtures for supporting irregularly-shaped objects, including those having discontinuous contours, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,272, Holder for Irregularly Shaped Articles, issued to Godding, Apr. 29, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,618, Work-Holding Device, issued to Meintrup et al, Jul. 27, 1998. The fixtures provided in the ""272 and ""618 patents do not have a provision for easily rotating the object so that all areas of the object can be easily accessed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,051, Workpiece Holding Fixture, issued to Stastay, Aug. 19, 1980, does provide a means for rotating an irregularly shaped object. However, the fixture is specifically manufactured for that purpose and is not readily adaptable to existing tooling or commercially available fixtures. Further, modular adjustable holding fixtures, such as those produced by the method detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,348, Method of Forming a Modularized Adjustable Holding Fixture, issued to Haas et al, Mar. 7, 2000, do not provide the accessibility required to meet the above stated criteria nor are they readily adaptable to existing commercially available fixtures. A preferred embodiment of the present invention, however, meets all of the criteria while providing an inexpensive, readily attainable solution.
A system for securing irregularly shaped objects, including those with discontinuous contours, that may be bulky, heavy, or both, is provided. Additionally, a method of use and method of manufacture of the system is detailed. A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a device for holding, stabilizing, and rotating an irregularly shaped object, including one with a discontinuous contour, in a cradle designed for holding, stabilizing, and rotating a regularly-shaped object such as a cylinder.
Provided as a component of a preferred embodiment is an insert or adapter for a fixture, preferably an equipment-handling cradle. Nominally incorporated as standard parts of a fitting that comprises a preferred embodiment of the present invention is at least one pair of structural elements that make up an insert or adapter. These two structural elements of the pair are secured together with at least one xe2x80x9cquick releasexe2x80x9d fastener when the cradle is fitted with its intended irregularly shaped object. Specifically, the component has:
at least one two-piece member, nominally an upper portion and a lower portion, cut to snugly fit the inside contour of the cradle""s structural element(s) and the outside contour of the irregularly-shaped object to be stabilized securely in the cradle by the two-piece member;
at least one xe2x80x9cquick-releasexe2x80x9d connector for securing the two portions comprising the two-piece member; and
an outside contour optimizing the use of holding elements of an existing fixture. (Holding elements may consist of at least one flexible strap with a ratcheting tightening means.)
Advantages of preferred embodiments, include permitting:
simplified testing by using COTS hardware as the basic holding fixture;
simplified maintenance on objects having an irregular configuration;
inexpensive fixtures that use inserts or adapters fitting standard COTS cradles;
improved safety by providing a simple, inexpensive, stabilizing holding fixture manufacturing of necessary inserts or adapters on site if need be;
reduced man-hours for maintenance and testing;
reduced tooling complexity;
reduced tooling inventory;
reduced tooling capital costs;
lower maintenance costs through improved productivity;
increased flexibility;
high reliability; and
ready upgradability.
Embodiments of the present invention can be applied to international weapons, such as:
Beyond Visual Range Air to Air Missile (BVRAAM) (Matra Bae Dynamics Ltd, France)
AA-6 Acrid (Russia)
Anti-Navire Nouvelle Generation (ANNG) (Aerospatiale, France)
Armiger (Bodenseewerk Geraetetechnik GmbH, Germany)
TAURUS (Lenkflugkxc3x6rpersysteme GmbH and Bofors)
New Anti-Ship Missile (NSM) (Kongsberg and Aerospatiale)
3M54 and ASM-MS Alfa (Russia)
Kh-65SE/Ks-SD (Russia)
Modular/Multi-Purpose Stand Off Weapon (MUDSOW) H2/H3 (South Africa)
ASPM (Aerospatiale)
Arme Propulsee A Charges Ejectables Submunitions Dispenser Systeme
(APACHE) (Aerospactiale, and Thompson-CSF)
Kh-31 KRYPTON (Zvezda-Strela, Russia)
Autonomous Free-Flight Dispenser System (AFDS) (Lenkflugkxc3x96rpersysteme GmbH, Germany)
Skyshark (Consorzio Armamenti Spendibili Multi Uso, Italy)
BVRAAM (Raytheon)
Air Intercept Missile (AIM) (Raytheon)
Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile (JASSM) (Lockheed-Martin)
Stand-off Land Attack Missile-Extended Response (SLAE-ER) (Boeing)
Joint Stand-Off Weapon (JSOW) (Raytheon)
as well as numerous domestic and international aircraft-mounted gun pods.
Employment of a preferred embodiment of the present invention saves capital equipment, as well as training and maintenance, costs. Further, a preferred embodiment of the present invention may be used as inserts or adapters for commercially available units thus providing a ready source of base fixtures for adapting to any future holding requirements.
Preferred embodiments are fully disclosed below, albeit without placing limitations thereon.